Of Manly Trips and Flower Crowns
by MikazukiDreams
Summary: It took every ounce of dignity- every ounce of courage, for Sasuke to do this. But she was his precious girl, and he'd risk everything to make her happy.


**Summary: **It took every ounce of dignity- every ounce of _courage, _for Sasuke to do this. But she was his precious girl, and he'd risk everything to make her happy.

_**Standard disclaimer applies here**_

* * *

**Of Manly Trips and Flower Crowns**

.

.

.

_Forever my baby you'll be._

.

.

.

This was outrageous. This was a complete blow to his manly pride. This was something Sasuke _knows, _for a fact, that he would _never live down _(with the help of his embarrassingly loud best friend- it would be horrible if he were here to witness this awful, outrageous moment) and Sasuke knows that if he were to do it, there would be no going back.

But what could he do? The girl standing before him, with hypnotizing green eyes that sparkled in the midday sun, the creamy, pale face, flawless like a porcelain doll…her pretty pink lips, stuck out in an adorable pout, staring at him intently waiting for his answer.

Sasuke gulped visibly.

She looked so _delicate _(though he knows damn well that she can be anything _but_), with a ghost of a smile painted across her pale face, giving him the serious Bambi-eyes thing he knows makes him powerless- completely and utterly _powerless. _

She's got him twirled around her finger, and the thing that Sasuke hates the most is that she _knows _it and _uses _it against him.

"_Please?_" she begged, and she giggled as Sasuke's eye twitched. He tried glaring, but she knew him too well.

"_Pretty please?" _she asked again, looking at him sadly. Much to his horror, tiny, crystal tears glistened at the corners of her pretty green eyes. Sasuke panicked.

"…Fine."

He was rewarded with her bright, dazzling smile and glowing green eyes as she launched forward, wrapping her slender arms around his waist and squeezing him in a tight bear hug. Sasuke's expression softened as he patted her silky black hair.

"Thank you, Daddy! I love you!"

Sasuke chuckled as young Mikoto-chan ran off to the house, and ran a hand through his own jet black tresses. Shaking his head, he sighed.

(Because Sasuke is a daddy and he loves his daughter more than anything in the whole world, even though she uses her cuteness against him- but hell, his wife did that to him too.)

-x-

Sakura was known for many things in Konoha, but one of her most popular attributes was her furious temper. Taught by the famous Tsunade herself, the stunning twenty-six year old could easily crush boulders with a touch of her pinky, create earthquakes with a delicate punch, and crumble every bone in one's body in no time flat.

She was a twenty-six year old tornado that ripped right through Sasuke's heart. Sasuke loved his wife's temper (when, of course, he wasn't on the receiving end), her ability to take care of herself, but Sasuke also loved the softer, kinder side of Sakura Haruno- like when she was tucking in their daughter to sleep, or when he cleaned the house and cooked a meal for her when she came home late and exhausted and she awarded him with a soft kiss on the forehead, or at a time like now.

"I can't believe you agreed to do this," his wife said after dinner, while bringing plates to the sink after young Mikoto ran off to play with Naruto and Hinata's six-year-old son, Minato.

"Hn," he mumbled in response. To anybody else, it might have sounded reluctant, or even annoyed- but Sakura was his teammate, his friend, and the love of his life, and she knew him better than anyone else did or ever could have.

He wasn't surprised when he felt two slender, lean arms snake around his back and pulled him close, as Sakura rested her head against his muscular back. The refreshing scent of vanilla and strawberries filled his nostrils as he felt his body relax against hers. He placed his hand over hers.

"Thank you for doing this, Sasuke-kun," his wife murmured softly. "I wish I had more time to spend with our daughter, but the hospital is so busy…" she trailed off. "And now that you're on a break, I wish I was, too," she added.

Sakura was also a hard-working girl, barely having time for herself, but always putting other's wants and needs before her own.

Sasuke loved that about her, too.

"Don't worry about it," he said, turning around and facing her. "When you get a break, we'll all do something together."

Sakura smiled, a dazzling smile that their daughter surely inherited from her, and reached up, placing a feather light kiss on his cheek.

"You're a sweetheart, Sasuke-kun, no matter what you think." She said.

His neck flamed as he leaned down and captured her lips. "You've always seen the best in me, haven't you?" he murmured huskily. "That's why I married you."

-x-

"Daddy, why are you wearing a hat?" Mikoto inquired, large eyes glancing at Sasuke's attire with curious eyes.

Sasuke mentally cursed. He _was _wearing something different from his normal clothes- a light baby blue shirt and white shorts, and sandals- but he didn't think that it would be that noticeable to his six-year-old daughter. He'd carefully tucked his messy, recognizable hair into a black ball cap Sakura had gotten for him years ago at a local flea market.

Really, he was going for the 'casual civilian dad' look compared to his usual 'ANBU captain Uchiha'.

"Well, sweetie," Sasuke began, grabbing Mikoto's tiny hand as they walked down the street, "sunlight isn't very good for your skin. Mommy told me that. That's why she bought you a cute little hat- not only because it's pretty, but because it protects your sensitive skin."

"Oh," Mikoto said in awe. She tugged at her white sunhat, and giggled. "Mommy is so clever!"

Sasuke chuckled softly under his breath. "She is, isn't she?"

Overhead, the bright lights of the newly-opened movie theatre flashed. Sasuke released a sigh of relief. Nobody saw him or recognized him the entire way, and he'd like to keep it that way.

"Daddy!" Mikoto shrieked, bubbling with excitement. "Daddy, let's go!" She pointed towards the showy, vivid movie poster of _Barbie and the Diamond Castle. _

Sasuke strained a smile at the girlish poster- there was a slim, blonde girl with an exaggerated ball gown on, a burst of outrageous pink and purple. Sitting atop of the crown of her head was a shimmering tiara, with, of course, pink diamonds. To be honest, he really hoped the movie was better than the nonsense the poster depicted. The superficial smile on the blonde's face- _Barbie, _as his daughter said- sent shivers up his spine.

Promptly darting his eyes around and hastily leading his daughter into the dark movie theatre, he quickly purchased movie tickets; _thank god _the lights were dimmed, since the ticket seller was an older civilian he saw regularly in his wife's office for checkups. Which meant, of course, Sasuke would've been easily recognized.

Sakura had packed snacks for them in the movie theatre, and once seated in the luscious red seats of the movie room he took out the snacks, while Mikoto stared with fascination at the huge movie screen.

She was ecstatic, he knew. He just prayed to Kami that the movie was as good as Mikoto had said it was going to be.

-x-

Sasuke felt his skin crawl every time Barbie smiled. The movie was not exactly in his field of interest, if at all; and personally, the high-pitched singing was really grating at his nerves. On the other hand, his daughter was clearly enjoying it- she gasped when the evil whatever person captured the princess or whatever, and her bright green eyes sparkled in awe. She was humming along with some of the songs, and despite at how _terrible _he thought the movie was, Sasuke felt himself soften.

His daughter was enjoying it, so he should relax and enjoy himself. After all, the day had been going smoothly so far, and it wasn't too often he'd get to spend precious time with his child.

He leaned back, tilted his hat down, and continued watching (and grimacing) at the movie.

-x-

"That movie was great, Daddy!" Mikoto exclaimed the minute the movie ended. "Did you see how pretty Barbie was in her princess dress? And the prince was so handsome!" she swooned.

Sasuke smiled gently. "Aa," he said, pulling his baseball cap down his face and grabbing his little daughter's hand. He disposed the garbage by the ticket booth, and after placing his daughter's sunhat back on properly, he began exiting the movie theatre. He wanted to be home before anyone saw them, in fear of attracting too much attention.

The plan was perfect, really- until, of course, until the arrival of Mikoto's best friend, Hana…

…or more specifically: _Ino Yamanaka'_s daughter.

_Shit._

"Mikoto-chan!" little six-year-old Hana shrieked when she spotted Mikoto. "Mommy, look! It's Mikoto-chan!"

To Sasuke's absolute _horror, _Ino looked up; and she wasn't alone. Shikamaru strolled beside her lazily, a slow smile creeping onto his face. There wasn't anywhere to hide now. Not only would it be rude to snatch up his daughter right now and just _run, _it would also bring about suspicions and cause a major scene. Ino and Shikamaru were the "auntie and uncle" of his young daughter, anyhow.

Ino didn't seem to notice Sasuke just yet.

"Hello, sweetie!" Ino said, smiling brilliantly. "Did you go see Barbie?" When Mikoto nodded furiously, Ino grinned. "Hana wanted to go see that movie too! You should've come with us!"

It was only then when Ino looked up, scrunching her nose. She glanced around, before her eyebrows drew down and she frowned slightly.

"Mikoto, sweetie, please tell auntie that you didn't come alone," Ino said.

Mikoto grinned. "I didn't! Daddy took me!" Sasuke felt his blood freeze at those words and a wave of panic rising in his chest.

"Where's your Daddy?" Ino asked. "Is he in the washroom?"

His daughter giggled before replying, "No, auntie, he's right there!" and pointing right at Sasuke…in his attempted civilian attire.

There was a stretch of silence before Ino's voice rang out, alerting basically everyone in the entire village- high and shrill and utterly _loud- _"_Sasuke Uchiha, is that _you_?!"_

-x-

"Oh my lord, is that Sasuke?"

"He looks so _fine _in that outfit."

"Why's he dressed like that?"

"Who cares? A beautiful man like that looks good in _anything."_

"He's fucking gorgeous."

"Back off honey, that babe is _mine. _I called it _years _ago."

Sasuke stormed through the streets, ignoring the stares and loud whispers of the civilians. His temper was flaring; anger and irritation boiled in his veins and he was _not _pleased. Ino had apologized profusely, in which he had nodded curtly and stiffly said (demanded) to his daughter that it was time to go home. And even though Yamanaka had snapped and sneered at anyone who glanced in Sasuke's direction after the incident, the villager still talked on.

Mikoto was quiet for the walk home, not protesting or complaining when Sasuke walked too fast. He felt really bad for doing this to his daughter, but couldn't- _didn't_- the villagers respect that he wanted to spend a nice day out with his child without hurling unnecessary comments in his direction? He was _married _now, for god's sake, and he had a _child…_yet the ladies of the village still felt like it was fine, like it was appropriate, to hit on a _married_ man. Everywhere he went: the grocery store, the weapons shop- or hell, just stepping a foot outside- the ladies stared and giggled and flashed him their 'come-hither' eyes.

It was exhausting. That certain trait passed through every generation of the Uchiha Clan- the trait of unrealistically good looks, always felt like a curse rather than a blessing. He wondered what his father or Itachi had done in situations like such before, and how they tolerated the brutal and unnerving behavior of the village females. He remembered as a young child all the females lining up at his doorstep, all waiting for his brother to emerge. But Itachi had always been patient, way more patient than Sasuke would ever be, and somehow managed to reject the girls without causing any tears or drama. He, on the other hand, wasn't like that at all- he'd rejected girls bluntly before, but it wasn't his fault; he was inexperienced in that field of art.

It wasn't until he got home that Sasuke noticed the morphed expression of remorse on his daughter's face; she looked undeniably sad, guilty…and dear Kami, _where those tears?_

It only took about a minute before the floodgates opened. "Oh, Daddy! I'm so sorry for making you go to that movie with me! I shouldn't have pushed you to go. Next time I'll go with auntie and uncle! Or I'll stay home next time! Daddy I'm so sorry! Please don't be angry," Mikoto said in a rush, letting out a wail. She rubbed at her eyes, her cheeks flushed a blotchy red and white.

Sasuke felt an instant pang of guilt stab through his chest. He wasn't mad, really, and definitely not (never) at his own daughter. He took a deep breath and knelt down on one knee, putting his hands on his little girl's shoulders.

"Baby, it's not your fault. Daddy's not mad. He's just a little agitated at the way some ladies act when Daddy goes out." Mikoto looked up, bright green eyes glistening with fresh tears. Her sobbing came to a halt.

"What does 'agitated' mean, Daddy?" she asked softly.

"It means annoyed. Daddy just wants to spend some time with _you _and mommy without people bothering us, because that's annoying, isn't it?" Mikoto brightened up, nodded, and smiled.

"'Annoying' like what you call uncle Naruto?"

Sasuke chuckled lightly. "Yes, 'annoying' like your uncle Naruto."

-x-

_2 weeks later…_

"It's so nice out," Sakura said, stretching. "It's the perfect day to go out, don't you agree?" Beside her, Sasuke murmured an agreement in response, his arm draped over her shoulders. Both of then smiled at Mikoto, who was running ahead in her bright yellow sundress, the wind breezing through her long jet-black hair.

They were going out for a picnic with their group of friends: Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru, by the beautiful garden park near the edge of the village. Both he and his wife took their days off of work in order to spend time together, and Sasuke couldn't be any happier with life at the moment.

Until somebody approached him and his wife.

"Sasuke-kun," Ami Watanbe crooned, her black eyes checking him out. They swept down the length of his body, before returning back to his face. A smirk curled at the corner of Ami's mouth. Completely ignoring the fact that his wife was tucked in by his side, Ami strutted up, wrapping her hand around his bicep. The villagers in the street all stopped and stared openly, in shock that Ami would pull such a brave move with Sasuke- especially when his hot-tempered wife, Sakura, was _right there._

Sakura, as expected, was on it in no time flat. "Get your hands off my husband," Sakura snapped, pulling Sasuke away. Sasuke felt his body relax, a small, amused smile curving on his face, and prepared for the damage his wife was about to inflict.

"Oh shut up, you billboard brow," Ami sneered, unfazed, and at this Sasuke felt his wife's body tense up like a spring, ready to attack. Ami would stand no chance against his wife- she was petite, yes, and looked like an angel, but when she got angry she was a spitfire, a predator, somebody you most definitely steered clear from.

"You little-"

"Get away from my daddy and my mommy, you mean, no-good, annoying lady!"

All eyes (including the villagers') turned at the sharp voice of no other than Mikoto Uchiha. The little girl ran over to where her parents stood and turned, glaring furiously at Ami.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! My daddy is married to my brilliant mommy and he don't need some rude lady like you! Today is one of the only days my mommy and daddy get to spend time with me and you are ruining it with your rudeness and nosy face! We are going to a picnic and we are happy and you are turning my happy into very _un_happy. You are _agitating_ my daddy! I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE LIKE YOU AGITATE MY DADDY. YOU ARE RUDE GET AWAY FROM ME AND MY DADDY AND MOMMY LEAVE NOW BEFORE I GO AND GET AUNTIE INO AND UNCLE NARUTO TOO AND THEN YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

Silence engulfed the street as young Mikoto's voice echoed. The sudden outburst was shocking but much needed. Suddenly, a loud burst of applause exploded from the villagers, all cheering for Mikoto. The little girl grinned and ran towards Sasuke, leaping into his arms and giving him a huge hug.

Ami's face turned a fiery shade of red, and stuttering with mortification written all over her face she turned and ran down the street.

Sasuke smirked in amusement when Sakura turned to him, eyebrow cocked in surprise. Her face was priceless.

"What just…?"

Sasuke kissed the top of their daughter's head before murmuring, with a voice of pride, "That's my girl."

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**note: **I know this story may not follow sasuke's character exactly, but i feel that if he were to settle down, get married and o have a kid he'd be a changed man. i like the idea of sasuke having a daughter instead son because it's all about seeing how he deals with this little tiny baby girl that likes barbies and dolls and dresses (no i'm not being sexist here: just a heads up i'm going to say that little Mikoto-chan is going to grow up and be a boss ass bitch with a temper like sakura's and she'll be playing with kunais and targets and reading scrolls okay? don't go all hardcore feminist on me here).

but yeah. tell me what you think!

-A


End file.
